No me pidas
by Humana de Cristal
Summary: Summary: Bella está por casarse pero Jacob no se siente capaz de ir a la boda sin arruinarla por lo que decide escribirle una carta donde encierra todos sus sentimientos.


**Este Oneshoot se encuentra basado en la canción de Fernando Delgadillo "No me pidas ser tu amigo". **

_**No me pidas ser tu amigo.**_

Toda la habitación se hallaba llena de papeles arrugados y bolígrafos derramando tinta. Jacob estaba en el escritorio, con tan solo unos jeans, y una hoja en blanco en sus manos.

No escribía, no se movía, no hacía nada; simplemente la veía. Estaba frustrado y dolido. Llevaba toda la mañana intentando escribir algo que era imposible de describir en palabras: sus sentimientos.

No se hallaba capaz de asistir a aquella boda, de verlo a él y mucho menos a ella. De solo pensarlo su corazón se achicaba y comenzaba a doler inmensamente. Quería que ella fuera feliz, la amaba, pero no podía verla porque estaba seguro que solo dañaría aquella "noche especial" con alguna de sus toscas palabras.

Colocó el papel sobre el escritorio y tomó el bolígrafo, se concentró en hallar las palabras correctas pero nada acudió a su mente. Maldijo por no encontrarlas ¿acaso no existiría un manual donde las explicaran? Volvió a hacerlo, se concentró al máximo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo peor, no es que él no encontrara palabras, es que el estaba compitiendo inconscientemente contra algo que no ganaría: Edward Cullen. Jacob sabía que seguramente Edward encontraría no solo las palabras correctas, sino las perfectas; las que dijesen todo, las que lo describiesen, las que le dieran sentido… se sintió peor, mas frustrado.

Ni siquiera en esto le ganaría al chupasangre, no había manera de resaltar si quiera un poco sobre él para que Bella lo notara. Sus fuerzas flaquearon pero recordó porque estaba allí sentado… Bella. Su amiga, su mejor amiga, la mujer de su vida que estaba por casarse con otro y quería que el estuviese allí.

Jacob sonrió tristemente, aún con todo lo que había pasado ella le había mandado una invitación, bueno… teóricamente, el que se la había dado en realidad había sido Edward. Sin embargo el sabía que ella lo quería allí… y no lo hacía por mala, para hacerlo sufrir, todo lo contrario, lo hacía porque de verdad quería su presencia; pero él no podía asistir… simplemente no podía.

_**Querida Bella:**_

_**Que día tan especial ¿no?... te imagino preciosa, aun más que siempre, simplemente espectacular… Debe ser una boda al total estilo chupa… de ellos. Lleno de todo aquello que tú jamás pondrías y claro con muchos invitados de los que tú invitarías. Ya por recibir esto te darás cuenta de que no voy a asistir… de ante mano lo lamento. No quiero arruinarlo todo… no quiero dañar tu día o noche… no vi la hora para no tentarme**_.

Jacob leyó lo que llevaba escrito: sencillo, seco, duro…. Vacio. No había nada de él allí, pero es que no quedaba su esencia ni siquiera en el mismo, le estaba dando todo lo que resistía para dar, todo lo que sentía capaz de ofrecer. Releyó y después de darle, de mala gana, un segundo visto bueno decidió pasar al tema más difícil, su transformación.

_**Bueno, no solo escribo por esto, yo... Bella... Mira, quería decirte que… que si tú te conviertes en... uno de ellos yo... Nosotros no podremos... va a ser mejor... que...**_

El bolígrafo estallo en sus manos, como los últimos 10 habían hecho al llegar a esta parte de la "conversación".

- mierda, mierda, mierda… - gruñó furioso justo cuando iba a arrugar la hoja en un ataque de rebeldía pero no lo hizo. La estiro de nuevo y busco otro bolígrafo, estaba cansado de que pareciera perfecto. El no era así. No era como el chupasangre, era Jacob Black, una persona NO prefecta, que se equivocaba, era cálido, necesitaba aire para respirar y en su pecho repiqueteaba como loco un corazón que indicaba que seguía vivo aun cuando él no estuviese muy seguro. Bella lo quería así, lo quería siendo SU Jake, no un intento de un vampiro. No una persona perfecta de letra bonita y ningún sucio sobre el papel.

De pronto respiró feliz al darse cuenta de que no tenía que competir, simplemente tenía que ser él para que Bella fuese feliz… ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Estaba cegado de unos celos tontos…

_**Mira, creo que conseguí una mejor manera de explicarte, no te burles, es la primera vez que compongo una canción y a decir verdad no estoy seguro de que suene bien simplemente me ha dado vueltas y ya…. No vale reír Bells…**_

La última oración lo hizo sonreír "no vale reír Bells", ya se parecía más a él, y sin tenerla a ella presente supo que ella al leerlo también sonreiría

Se concentró en la canción que había estado tarareando la última semana. Estuvo retumbando en su cabeza casi como si fuera un pensamiento de otro lobo, uno muy fastidioso a decir verdad. Esa melodía no lo había dejado vivir ni un segundo, lo había estado acosando a tal punto que se hallaba en su habitación, en forma humana, con lápiz y papel a mano para escribírsela a la mujer de su vida, a la única chica que hubiese podido inspirarlo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dejo colar miles de imágenes de ella, de ellos dos juntos, de las palabras de Bella, del dolor que ambos presentaban ante esta separación, de saber que Edward le podría dar más de lo que él tenía y de lo mal que se sentía de no poder representar bien el papel que ella le había impuesto: Ser su amigo, su mejor amigo.

_**Hoy buscas en mí un amigo **_

_**que haga un poco **_

_**porque alcances lo que anhelas, **_

_**un amigo sería yo **_

_**si te apoyara **_

_**contra todo lo demás **_

_**a un amigo tu dicha le haría feliz **_

_**aunque esta te llevara lejos **_

_**y te fueras más allá **_

_**de donde yo te habría **_

_**podido acompañar.**_

Cada palabra salió sola, aunque en su mente el solo recordaba tararear la música parecía que las palabras también las tuviese grabadas.

_**No me pidas ser tu amigo **_

_**porque hay cosas en mí **_

_**que este día no entiendo **_

_**por ejemplo: que no puedo ser ese **_

_**alguien que piensa en la comprensión **_

_**y ésta solo me daría tranquilidad **_

_**si a la vez tu me comprendieras, **_

_**esta tarde que me hace abrazarte fuerte **_

_**cuando me dices adiós.**_

Jacob soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado aguantando desde que comenzó a escribir, aspiró y soltó varias bocanadas intentando controlar las ganas de llorar; sin embargo, en contra de él, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, resbalaban en su barbilla y terminaban sobre la hoja.

Ese era otro rasgo que demostraba que él estaba vivo y no lo iba a borrar, quería que esa carta oliera a él para que Bella sintiera su presencia.

_**Un amigo te diría **_

_**que todo marcha **_

_**mientras se muerde los labios, **_

_**y por ti, no extrañaría cada fin de año **_

_**los días que no volverás. **_

Las imágenes de las tardes de "tareas", los sábados en el taller y los brindis con refrescos calientes inundaron su mente, haciendo que los sollozos que venía aguantando se transformaran en llanto. Jacob se dio cuenta que todas esas cosas no volverían, Bella ya no estaría más nunca en La Push y aún peor… Lo más seguro es que se mudara, ya que los cambios físicos serían demasiado evidentes como para poder disimularlos ante la gente de Forks.

Sintió como si un balde de agua le cayera encima, sintió como la soledad y la melancolía se apoderaban de él... ¿Qué haría sin ella? ¿Qué haría cuando ella se despidiera? ¿Qué haría cuando tuviese ganas de verla y ella no estuviese para él? Lloro nuevamente esta vez más fuerte, más alto, dejando que su corazón se desahogara, dejando que este gritara y pataleara ante la pérdida que aún no llegaba pero que se avecinaba…

_**Un amigo dejaría **_

_**de hablar de cosas **_

_**que sabe que te harán falta **_

_**para hablarte de lo que hay más adelante **_

_**aunque yo me quede atrás.**_

De pronto aquel dolor se convirtió en rabia de la nada brotó por sus labios el nombre de aquel vampiro que le robaba lo más preciado en su vida. Maldijo mil veces a ese chico de cabello broncíneo y ojos topacio que vino para torcer el destino. Si, lo vino a torcer, porque el destino de Isabella Swan y el de él estaban unidos, o lo habían estado; a decir verdad Edward Cullen también tendría que saberlo y para esta fecha Isabella Swan igual.

Si el mundo fuese como tenía que ser ellos hubiesen terminado juntos, viviendo en La Push, con sus cinco hijos… no quería menos pero si unos cuantos más, aunque con cinco se conformaba. Envejecerían uno al lado del otro, dándose apoyo, queriéndose... amándose.

¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? Si existía realmente un Dios ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuándo dejo que todo se saliera de control de esta manera? Como es que si existía ese hombre al que todos adoraban y al que todos tenían Fé habían monstros en este mundo… como él y como el vampiro y quien sabe cuántos más, tal vez un día aparecería un hada o un elfo, tal vez hasta un unicornio… ¿Quién decía que era imposible si veía por ahí a un licántropo entre los árboles y a un vampiro que no comía humanos…?

Sacudió la cabeza espantando esos tontos pensamientos, necesitaba concentrarse en lo que hacía en vez de despotricar en contra de ese ser "supremo" que al fin y al cabo no tenía la culpa… allá él y las cosas que hiciera, lo más seguro era que el destino no dependía de lo que pensara Dios…

_**Sé que siempre fui el contigo **_

_**que tuviste cada instante de tu vida, **_

_**alguien que lo daba todo **_

_**sin pedirte ni siquiera la verdad. **_

_**Siempre tuviste a este cómplice **_

_**que vino sin que le necesitaras **_

_**porque concebía el mundo **_

_**desde tus ojos **_

_**si ellos me querían mirar. **_

Así era, las palabras que escribía eran verdad… eran pura verdad. Recordó vagamente el día en que ella apareció en su taller luego de que el chupasangre la dejara… su cara, sus movimientos. Parecía una chica de cartón…. Es más, al principio había pensado que si daba suaves golpecitos en ella oiría el vacío en su interior.

Recordó como poco a poco la logró sacarla del trance, recordó las sonrisas de Bella, sus ojos achocolatados brillando ante él, el sonido musical de su risa… Si, él veía el mundo a través de ella. ¿Cómo haría una vez que no estuviese?

Por un segundo se compadeció de Leah… tanto le había dicho que olvidara a Sam, que lo que hacía era a propósito. Se dio cuenta de que no era así… nadie quiere vivir del recuerdo pero muy pocos logran salir de él. Le pediría disculpas a ella en cuanto volviese de ese viaje que planeaba hacer, si es que volvía. No sabía a dónde iría, tampoco cuando volvería. Lo único que tenía en mente era correr, correr hasta dejar atrás todo aquello que lo atormentaba…

_**No me pidas ser tu amigo **_

_**cuando me dejas saber **_

_**que ya te marchas **_

_**no soy tan civilizado **_

_**para comprender **_

_**sabiendo que te vas, **_

_**para ti seré aquel **_

_**que hoy lo pierde todo **_

_**porque no supo escucharte **_

_**que para mí sólo **_

_**seré un extraño en paz **_

_**que nunca te dejó de amar.**_

Escribió la última frase remarcándola más de lo debido, más de lo correcto. Nunca la dejaría de amar. Aun poniendo miles de kilómetros de por medio Bella seria su único amor.

Las lagrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos encargándose de mojar un poco mas aquella carta que contenía todo lo que Jacob tenía en su cuerpo si antes estaba vacío ahora era realmente algo sin vida, feliz de poder expresarse, de poder hacerla entender, pero al fin y al cabo… muerto en vida. Acababa de dejar ir a Bella, esa era su última acción por ella...

Espero que seas feliz y que aun a la distancia, siempre recuerdes a este tonto lobo que nunca dejará de quererte.

Se feliz cielo, mientras tú lo seas… yo lo seré.

Por siempre, tu Jake.

Dobló la carta con cuidado metiéndola en un sobre blanco donde escribió el nombre ella completo. Lo observó unos cuantos minutos esperando que las lágrimas cesaran para poder entregársela a Edward Cullen, no se sentía capaz de ver a Bella y mucho menos después de todo lo que acababa de escribir.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando que en cuanto Edward "escuchara" sus pensamientos se acercaría hasta él y como eco a eso apareció el pálido chico, con un esmoquin negro que tenía aspecto de ser carísimo y con el cabello igual de desordenado que siempre.

Se miraron por unos instantes, como midiendo el nivel de contento o descontento de cada uno; por una milésima de segundo Jacob pensó que lo más seguro es que el estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos.

- Que bien me conoces Jacob – respondió Edward al leer ese último fragmento de la mente del triste lobo.

- Pues digamos que los años no pasan en vano, he aprendido a conocerte aunque sea un poco Edward – intentó sonreír, le parecía extraño poder hablar con tranquilidad con el hombre que pronto sería el esposo de su Bella.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? Será el mejor regalo que podrás darle… Ha pasado el día triste sabiendo de tu ausencia – Edward lo dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos y con un tono de… ¿suplica?

- Yo… - Jacob dudó por un segundo pero rápidamente se recompuso, el no debía estar allí – No puedo Cullen… Sabes… sabes que lo arruinaría. Ella ha escogido el papel de cada uno y yo simplemente no puedo aceptar el mío… por lo menos en estos momentos no puedo.

- Imagine que dirías eso…. – dijo Edward, se acercó unos pasos más al licántropo que sintió la necesidad de alejarse, sin embargo no lo hizo, Jacob vio como la mano de Edward se estiraba en su dirección y sin pensarlo la estrechó.

- Ganó el mejor de ambos Edward…. – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

- Que quede claro que si Bella no estuviese conmigo… si a mí no me perteneciera ese pedacito de su corazón que le hace amarme… desearía mil veces que fueses tú el dueño- Jacob se sorprendió por las palabras de Edwrad, pensó en que en la mañana tenía razón. Edward siempre hallaba las palabras perfectas. El vampiro hizo un gesto de disgusto al oír ese pensamiento.

- Claro que no perro… simplemente tengo unos cuantos años de ventaja… es todo – bromeó al soltar la mano de Jacob – es hora de que vuelva… no quiero que a Alice le dé un paro cardiaco, en sentido figurado claro, al no verme allí.

Ambos rieron como grandes amigos por unos segundos y luego, con un brillo especial y un gesto de la mano Jacob dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hasta perderse entre los árboles, se convirtió en lobo después de haber puesto unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia y fijó su rumbo al norte.

En esos momentos solo quería correr, correr tan rápido que su figura se desdibujara del mundo y a la vez el recuerdo de Bella de su corazón, tal vez en algunos años la buscaría, volvería a verla pero en ese momento solo lo haría para reclamar su puesto ante ella… el de ser su mejor amigo.

Hasta entonces solo tenía de compañero el viento y el recuerdo del sitio que una vez había sido su hogar.


End file.
